


Seek Excellence

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Slut, Copious amounts of Football Team OCs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finger Fucking, Gangbang, Lost a Bet, Multi, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Won a Bet, fucking an entire football team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Santana’s had three drinks, maybe six, and she’s doing great. Her cards are on the table, two red queens that lost her the game, and her bet is the thick cock she's fucking herself on.





	Seek Excellence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



Santana’s had three drinks, maybe six, and she’s doing great. Her cards are on the table, two red queens that lost her the game, and her bet is the thick cock filling her cunt.

Santana’s so wet that it’s dripping down Finn’s cock, her legs spread wide so the rest of the team can see, and she feels like she’s burning up. Finn’s hands are fluttering on her hips like he can’t decide if he wants to fuck her or pull her off, but Santana can’t care about that.

Fin thrusts for the first time since she crawled into his lap, a choked off gasp hot against her neck. Santana tightens around him, shivers of pleasure painting the insides of her skin. The shitty tinny music from someone’s iPhone barely covers the wet sound of her cunt sinking down on his cock, the slick rush of Finn rising to meet her.

His cock feels like steel inside her, thumping into her cervix at the depth of every thrust. Santana loves it, could go on for days like this, but good things don’t last. Finn moans a desperate, _“Oh shit,”_ and his cock jerks inside her as he spills his cum as deep as he can push himself. Fucker.

“Already?” Santana snaps, even though he lasted longer than she’d thought he would--Finn might have won the poker game, but like hell she’d let him _win_. “Pathetic!”

Finn makes a weak sound of protest, his face pressed into her bare shoulder and burning hot. “Santana--”

She slides off him, keenly aware that the entire football team is staring at her. Santana’s skirt falls down from where Finn bunched it up around her waist, covering her naked pussy. She can feel Finn’s cum inside her, slowly sliding down until it threatens to leak down her thighs.

Santana can’t even remember whose house this is. Their parents are gone for the weekend, and that’s the only thing that matters--that and the stocked liquor cabinet that’s been reorganized into dozens of red cups. Santana smiles, brightly, and tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Who’s next?” she asks, and she can barely fight down the urge to laugh as twenty boys eye each other nervously.

Santana doesn’t expect the shove between her shoulders, pushing her face down into the kitchen table. Her shoulder catches on a cup of rum and coke on her way down, a cold puddle drenching the top of her uniform. Santana moans, spreading her legs eagerly as someone flips her skirt up and plunges his fingers into her wet pussy. “Come on, you fat fuck--”

"Shut the fuck up, Santana,” Puck says cheerfully, adding more fingers until she feels the stretch of him inside. He twists them mercilessly, laughing when Santana cries out and writhes against the wet table. It skirts the edge of pain, but she’s so wet from Finn’s cum and her own juices that he can slide knuckle deep with ease.

Santana cants her hips upward, bouncing on her toes as Puck fucks her with his fingers. She hears his zipper, a sound she’s got an almost Pavlovian response to. “Go to--” He hooks his fingers in her like he’s trying to scrape Finn’s cum out of her, and Santana jerks in instinctive protest. “No--”

Puck jerks his hand free and shoves his cock into her in one movement. Santana’s eyes go wide as she feels him plunge deep, filling the same place Finn had not even a minute ago and she shudders and comes on his second thrust.

“That’s how you do it, Finn--”

She hears Finn mumble something, probably something stupid, but Santana is too blissed out to bother listening. Puck’s fucking into Finn’s cum as much as he’s fucking into her, and it gives her such a sick thrill. She’s going to be filled with their cum and that’s worth losing--

Puck shoves his fingers in her mouth, and Santana’s curse dies on her lips as she tastes herself and Finn. He’s fucking her like the metronome is going, a fast beat that matches the song blasting from the stupid phone. “God you’re such a bitch slut,” Puck says, finding her over-sensitized clit with his fingers and ripping another pulse of pleasure from her body. “You live for this, don’t you?”

Santana licks the skin between his fingers, chasing the taste of them, and she’s sinfully satisfied when it makes Pucks’ rhythm stutter and falter. His jeans rub against her naked thighs, his body hot and heavy over her as he fucks her into the table.

She sees the football team inching closer, feels the weight of their gaze with a giddy kind of pleasure. Half of them are ugly as shit, and the other half are dumb as rocks, but that’s got nothing to do with their cocks, and she wants all of those. “Puck--”

“I know,” he says, and somehow he’s got a third hand sliding under her uniform to find her tits.

It takes her way too long to realize that it’s Finn molesting her, his pants zipped and buttoned, but his belt undone.

“Dude, you already--” someone protests.

“She’s got nice tits,” Finn says, as Puck slams home inside her, his hips abruptly still against her ass.

Santana pushes up on her toes, rising into Puck’s cock as he cums inside her. She’s wet, so wet, and she’d swear an oath that she can feel his cum pouring into her, thick and hot. Puck rubs brutally fast against her clit until she clenches tight around him, his laughter in her ear half-giddy and half-mocking. “Sluuuuuuut.”

Santana is, and Santana wants more. “Needing more than your pathetic dick doesn't make me a slut,” she lies, just as cheerful as him.

Finn shoves his fingers into her mouth as Puck pulls out, leaving Santana’s pussy empty and cold. Santana makes a disgruntled sound, but makes no effort to get up. The room is spinning, and she likes it here anyway.

“Who wants her next?” Puck calls out into the silent, packed kitchen. “Superior cum-hungry pussy over here, waiting for takers!”

Someone stumbles forward, and Santana smells the virgin on him even before she hears his voice and recognizes Sophomore Josh. He’s a loser to his core, wears sweater vests not on picture day, plays the fucking clarinet--and his cock is thick as Puck’s fingers, sliding home into Santana.

Finn strokes her hair out of her eyes so she can see Loser Josh’s friends, their cocks in their hands. They’re watching her like they’ll die if they look away, and Santana loves it. Wants their cocks in her, filling her wet hole with cum.

“Her shirt’s all wet.” Finn says, and that’s all it takes for him and Puck to team up to lift her upright and drag her uniform top off. Josh fumbles it for a long ten seconds before he keeps fucking her, the new angle pressing into Santana’s cunt at an entirely new angle.

She shudders, her eyes glazed as pleasure and heat build in her stomach. Josh staggers back two paces into the chair Finn had sat in when she’d taken him. He sits, accidentally pulling out of her, strings of Puck and Finn’s cum leaking down her thighs and gleaming on his cock when Santana glances back to find where it’d gone.

“Get over here,” he says, pointing at his cock like he thinks he’s hot shit or some other delusion. Santana almost tells him off, but--his cock was right there. She stumbles over to him, her chest cold and wet and her thighs slick.

Sinking down on him feels like bliss, her cunt stretching around Josh’s unexpectedly large dick. Finn follows her down, his mouth on her too-small tits, his teeth scraping over her nipple and dragging a raw wave of pleasure from Santana’s core.

She has to roll her hips to get Josh fucking her. Puck holds her skirt up so everyone can watch, and he cops a feel of her pussy while he’s at it. He find the zipper on her skirt, and and then drags it up and over her head before tossing it toward the kitchen sink.

Finn sucks at her nipple and Puck presses his finger in alongside Josh’s cock, dropping to his knees to lick Santana’s clit. It’s a shock to not just her from Josh’s half-squeaked, “Dude!” but Santana makes a pleased hum, spreading her thighs wider around Josh’s to give Puck more room.

“It’s not you, dude, it’s her. She’s needs a ton of cock to be halfway satisfied,” Puck says before he sucks her clit between his teeth, a sharpness on sensitive flesh that doesn’t feel good as much as it feels like too much. He forces another finger into her pussy, and flicks his tongue against her just the way she likes, and Santana comes unexpectedly, cum and her own wetness spilling out of her cunt onto Puck’s wrist. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Sophomore Josh says.

“We need another dick in here!” Puck shouts into the kitchen, and there’s a ragged cheer.

Puck’s fingers slip free, and Finn pulls away, but neither of them leave as Andrew from math class stumbles forward, his hands shaking as he fumbles eagerly with his jeans. They watch as he presses his cock against Josh’s--Andrew and Josh were friends, Santana knows that much about them--and slowly, exquisitely stretches Santana around a second cock.

“Fuck!” She squirms as they slide into her together, feeling the stretch like it’s her first time all over again. Andrew thrusts slow into her as Josh slides almost free, and Santana feels like she’s melting, her pussy aching and pleasure throbbing through every nerve in her body.

She feels like they’re splitting her in half, Josh’s thick cock rubbing against Andrew’s inside her, the two of them filling her completely.

“Two,” Finn says, and he sounds _impressed_ , damn him. The whole team does.

Someone touches her chest tentatively, a brush of their fingers before they return, more confident, to grope. He squeezes her breast like he’s never touched one before, and Santana arches into his clumsy grip, pleasure throbbing deep inside her as she feels Josh’s cock pulse, shooting his cum into her dripping cunt.

“More--” she chokes out, feeling Andrew follow Josh, more cum joining the other boys'. Santana wants more, wants them to fill her up until cum spills from her cunt in a white flood. “Again!”

They high-five over her shoulder before they pull out, and then she’s being dragged back to the table, a cock sliding into her cunt before she even sees who’s beneath her.

Mike is between her legs, spreading her legs obscenely wide before he pushes into her loosened pussy, his dick sliding into her easily alongside the other one. 

Someone else tugs her hand over to their cock and wraps her fingers around it until Santana picks up a rhythm.

Cum leaks out around their cocks as they fuck her, and Santana squeezes down to try and keep it inside her. Mike grins at her, his thumb stroking slow circles around her clit.

“You look so slutty,” Puck tells her gleefully, pulling her head back until Jerome’s cock is at her lips. Santana opens her mouth, flicking her tongue across the tip, cleaning the drop of pre-cum clinging to the smooth skin, which earns her a soft curse and a cock in her mouth.

Rhythm is impossible pinned like she is, so Santana relaxes her throat and lets Jerome fuck it in short, sharp thrusts that press into the entrance of her throat each time. Cum spurts across her wrist and arm as the cock in her palm spills its load, and Santana wipes her hand clean on on her bare chest, rubbing the cum into her damp skin.

She can feel the cum bubbling out of her each time they thrust into her, smearing halfway to her knees and spread on Mike’s hips. His skin half sticks to hers, the sound of his body against hers downright obscene. Santana’s breath comes out in sobs, her knees shaking.

Santana’s squirming, Mike’s thumb almost hurting her as he drags it over her swollen clit. She feels the guy under her coming five seconds before Mike slams into her and holds there, his body hot and hard between her thighs. He drags another raw spire of pleasure from her, laughing when Santana jerks and trembles under him, sucking desperately on the cock in her mouth to keep her dignity.

It’s almost cold, the pleasure he’s dragging out of her. The warmth of an orgasm got filed off somewhere, leaving it a buzzsaw of electricity under her skin. Santana reaches for Mike’s arm, tries to pull his hand away from her, but two guys grab her wrists and pin them against the table. They fit their cocks into her palms, fucking into the loose circle of her hands. She doesn’t have the concentration to jerk them off, not between the two dicks in her pussy and the one shoved down her throat, but they seem to be handling it themselves.

“Next!” Mike calls, slapping her ass as he pulls out.

She can’t see, the cock in her mouth filling her vision completely as Jerome loses his tentativeness, bottoming out against her face with each thrust. She trained out her gag reflex years ago with Brittany, but Santana still has to concentrate to keep from choking.

The guy under her squirms out, dumping her onto the table and returning to the circle of watchers. Santana still has no idea who he is, but more importantly, her cunt is wet to the point that she can _feel_ the cum dripping down between her ass cheeks and slicking her asshole. She’s that wet, and she’s _empty_.

Santana can’t make a sound, the cock plunging into her throat stealing her voice, her hands pinned down and full of cocks that were being wasted there. Her legs are being held apart before she can even think about using them, spreading her so wide that she’d have trouble if she wasn’t the cheerleader she was.

Someone’s twisting her nipples, a sweet low ache as Jerome steals her ability to breathe, pushed so far down her throat that she can’t even taste his cum. He stays there until Santana lets her teeth graze his shaft in warning that she wasn’t going to fucking suffocate on a cock, here. Jerome jerks back like she’d stabbed him, a final spurt of cum shooting across her tongue, and then over her cheek.

Santana breathes in, and does it again, blinking until the black spots clear from her vision. “Why is no one fucking me?” she demands, too wrung out to lift her head, but still hungry for more, still wanting every cock in the room. “That's the fucking bet, isn't it?”

Someone’s hand settles against her pussy, a couple fingers dipping into her before they slid lower. Santana caught her lip between her lips, caught somewhere between eagerness and fear. She’s never had anyone fuck her there, but--

Heat rises along her skin as she thinks about it, as Santana _contemplates_.

They start with two fingers, maybe three--she can’t see--and it’s a blinding hurt that leaves Santana halfway off the table, fighting the hands pinning her down. She bites her lip almost to bleeding to keep from shouting, from showing the pain. Maybe they can see it, but fuck them, they aren’t going to hear it from her.

“Some cockslut,” Puck says from right next to her, so close she feels his breath on her neck. He’s playing with her tits, she thinks. “A real cockslut would be begging us to fuck her ass.” 

Santana’s got nothing to prove to him. _“Then fuck my ass_ ,” she snarls, tears she can't hold back dripping from the corners of her eyes. “Two of you at once or you’re just a bunch of dickless losers.”

It lights a fire in the crowd, gets dozens of hands grabbing at her naked skin, and Finn--that sweet jerk Finn--finger-fucking her cunt and asshole as the same time.

Santana needs more cocks, needs them to flood her with their cum until she overflows, until she can reach between her legs and plunge her fingers into her filled cunt and her dripping ass and feel the thick heat of their seed inside her. Finn’s not enough.

“Dick. Less.” Santana shakes a little when Finn pulls his hands away from her cunt and ass, leaving her open and ready for the next guy.

Her hands are empty all of a sudden, and the team is dragging her upright, hoisting her up so Kevin--senior, has a dumb bitch girlfriend--can fit himself under her, and press his cock against her still at least 80% virgin asshole.

Her legs are spread wide, Mike on her left and Jerome on her right, and her hands are similarly pinned. Even if she wanted to she couldn’t keep herself from sliding down Kevin’s cock. He’s bigger than she expects, stealing Santana’s breath from her lungs as her body stretches in new ways to accommodate him.

Cum drips out of her empty cunt and Santana tugs against Mike and Jerome’s grip on her. She wants to push it back in, keep herself full. Kevin thrusts, somehow going deeper, so far inside Santana that it feels like he’s pushing against the inside of her stomach.

A quick round of _rock-paper-scissors_  has a guy she doesn’t know unzipping, pulling out a cock that rivals the biggest she’s ever taken. His jeans sag low on his hips, a frame for his thick cock. Santana licks her lips, tasting Jerome’s cum on them and stares the new guy in the eye as he presses the head of his cock against entrance of her cunt.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Santana asks, shivering a little as he drags the head of his cock across her cum-covered pussy. “Fuck my ass.”

“Do cum sluts get what they want, or do they get what they deserve?” he asks her, grinning as her thighs tremble. He stares at her like he’s waiting for something, sliding against her soaked cunt in perfect tight circles that have Santana on the edge of coming just from that. Kevin’s stopped, holding still as he waits for the new guy to make his move.

“Well?” the new guy asks, and Santana rolls her hips as best she can, trying to get them to move.

“Well _what_?” Santana snaps back at him, her frustration an aching need rooted in her empty cunt.

“Do cum sluts get what they want, or do they get what they deserve?” he asks.

Santana hates his stupid face, his stupid cock, his stupid everything. She also will die if she has to wait even a second longer to get fucked. “What they deserve,” she spits out, her voice rising in a crescendo as he splits her cunt with his cock, rubbing against Kevin through the thin barrier of flesh between her pussy and ass.

They bounce her between them, and Santana is too pinned to help. She’s got no choice but to let the team do whatever they want to her, and that thought comes with a jittery rush of pleasure and excitement. Her holes are so full, cock stretching her well beyond any limits she’d thought she’d had.

Kevin bites her shoulder, his breath hot on her neck as he spills his cum inside her ass, the first man to ever mark that part of her. Santana grins, and wonders if he’s fucked his bitch of a girlfriend’s ass. She bets he hasn’t. She bets she’s his _first_.

New Guy keeps fucking her as Kevin pulls out, and Santana comes with a shuddering, satisfied sigh.

“Good girl,” New Guy says, stretching her asshole open for the next guy.

Fred (Quinn dated him for a hot second once) calls her a slut as he shoves his cock into another man’s cum, fucking her ass like he’s trying to erase Kevin from her.

Santana buries her face into New Guy’s neck, breathing in the scent of cigarettes and beer from the red of his letterman jacket. He laughs at her, his fingers stroking the tight rim of her ass where she’s stretched tight around Rick. She expects the cum-slicked finger that pops in alongside Rick’s cock, but not the second or third one he presses into her.

The fourth finger has Rick grunting into Santana’s hair as he comes, the hot rush of cum inside her a potent distraction from her painfully stretched virgin hole.

New Guy shoves his fingers knuckle deep as Rick pulls out, the width of his knuckles straining at her entrance before they pop inside. Santana sobs into his shoulder, hoping no one can hear it as his hand slides palm deep into her ass.

“Can’t leave you empty, can we?” New Guy asks her, sounding far too pleased with himself. Spitefully, Santana squeezes down on him until his steady rhythm stutters and he curses, spilling his cum into her cunt.

“I won’t be empty,” Santana says, making eye contact with Steve from across the room. “Not by a longshot.”

Steve drops his drink and flushes bright pink when he sees her staring at him, but he stumbles forward when Santana winks at him, tugging at the collar of his shirt as he stumbles forward. Steve’s got a face like a brick, but he’s six foot four and two hundred pounds of pure muscle. Santana wants to see him inside her, wants to feel every inch of him, and especially she wants Puck to watch it happen.

New Guy pulls out of her and rips his hand out of her ass so fast that she bites her bottom lip to keep from shrieking. She won, so fuck him. _He broke first_.

“Is it okay...?” Steve asks her anxiously, like the previous fourteen cocks had been selected carefully and somehow she might be picky _now_.

“She wants cock,” Puck reassures him, reaching between Santana’s legs to spread open her pussy lips and show Steve the utter mess they’d made of her cunt. “Front or back, bro?”

“Didn’t she want--” Steve freezes, staring at Santana like a deer in the headlights. “Can I--”

Joel inches forward, looking hopeful. Santana called him and his mother piss-sucking poverty whores once, but he’d never held it against her.

“You want her--” Mike asks, jerking his chin toward the living room. “You’re too tall for us, dude.”

Steve nods, and they all troop into the living room, Santana’s feet not touching the floor once. It feels like a weird procession, the Titans finally getting their act together enough to act as a team instead of twenty easily distracted teenage boys.

There’s a collective evaluation of the plastic covered couches before Mike and Jerome drop her onto the seriously plush carpet. Santana rolls her eyes, because if they don’t want to make a mess--stupid boys.

The thought flies from her mind when Steve and Joel pull out their cocks, eyeing each other nervously before Steve lies on the ground and Finn and Puck help her on top of him.

Steve nudges his cock against her ass and Santana slides down on it, taking him hilt deep. He’s long, longer than any of the other had been, and it sparks a heat in her stomach that has Santana stroking herself as Joel kneels behind her. Her fingers slide over her cunt so easily, the thick cum sucking her fingers toward her empty hole.

She’s leaving smears on Steve’s washboard abs, painting streaks of cum on his pale skin, and he doesn’t even seem to notice. Santana is fucked filthy and he still wants her.

Joel pushes his cock against Steve, struggling against her body’s resistance. It hurts a little, but Santana grins as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. They want her, the pain doesn’t matter. She chokes it down. Loves it when Joel’s cock finally pops inside her, leaving her twice as stretched as she’d felt on the other guy's hand.

Someone yells, “What about her pussy?” as Joel and Steve try to get into a rhythm.

“Bet she could take one in that, too,” someone else agrees, and Santana briefly wonders _how_ they expect her to manage that. Then Joel sits up, holding her against his chest, and a redhead she’s seen in the hall but never talked to is straddling Steve in front of her, tugging his cock out of track pants.

Joel hitches her hips up so the redhead can fit his cock into the wet channel between Steve’s stomach and Santana’s pussy, thrusting into that shallow channel once, twice, three times before Santana is shaking, her cunt twitching as she comes for what has to be the twentieth time that night.

In the aftershock, he slides into the tightness of her cunt, his way smoothed by copious amounts of cum. He curls against her, his breathing unsteady as Joel thrusts into her from behind.

They fuck her awkwardly, each thrust tentative and into a space very nearly too small to hold them. Santana feels like she could break herself by breathing wrong, like there’s not even a finger width of her left unfilled.

Joel comes first. His breath stinks, his jaw is heavy on her shoulder and his fingers dig holes into Santana’s hips as he thrusts balls deep in her ass and floods her insides with cum, slicking Steve’s cock and his own.

The redhead comes in her pussy with a shuddering gasp, his cock twitching hard inside her as he paints her insides with his cum.

Steve lasts a little longer before he empties his balls inside her, and they sit there, the music tinny and shitty and the scent of sex pungent under the stench of rum. Santana panting even though she didn’t do anything but take cock for an hour, maybe two.

She’s wet and sore, cum leaking from her ass and cunt, three cocks softening inside her, but...she won the bet. “Say it, Puck.”

“You’re the best cockslut in school,” Puck shouts, and the room breaks into laughter and applause.


End file.
